


How To Save Soccer Without Playing It by Matsukaze Tenma

by Amaimonachan5



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Akane apreciation in this house, Angst, Car Accidents, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gambling, Iego, M/M, Multi, OOC, Out of Character, Photography, Photography AU!, au!, inazuma eleven go - Freeform, injured Tenma, tenma angst, tenma has braincells, tenma not playing football
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaimonachan5/pseuds/Amaimonachan5
Summary: Tenma has a car accident right after the game with Prodigy Grammar, which leaves him incapable of playing. He still wants to bring the Fifth Sector down so he is convinced by a girl named Hayaki to enter the photography club, which is actually operating as an investigation club that helps all schools nearby to bring scandals to light.Will Tenma defeat the Fifth Sector without playing? will the Raimon team still join the revolution without Tenma's insistence? Who will he meet along the way?
Relationships: that's a spoiler - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written on this platform lol, anyway I hope you enjoy this peculiar idea I had and immediately wrote!  
> I'm actually more used to the European names so at the end of each chapter ill write the names in that version and any extra things.

_(Matsukaze Tenma's P.O.V)_

"He scored...Shindou really scored against Prodigy Grammar and disobeyed the Fifth Sector, it happened some hours ago already but I can't stop thinking about it. I knew our captain would do something so we could play soccer freely, soccer is going to be so, so happy"-I think out loud.

it's kinda dark outside, the sun is just setting and I would normally be having dinner right now if I hadn't forgotten to buy groceries for my aunt, which is what I'm doing now. There are few people on the street, which is odd since there's usually still a good amount of people at this hour (I would know, I forget to buy groceries quite often), but I don't pay too much attention as I'm thinking of what will happen tomorrow, will my teammates follow me to play actual soccer?

I know that deep down they love this sport as much as I do ... As I enter the store and I look for the specific eggs my aunt asked me for, I keep thinking about the match and how happy everyone seemed for a moment for scoring, as if deep down they had forgotten they weren't supposed too, but this time now I focus on the horrifying faces they had some seconds after the fact when they realized what that meant, and even tho I am not sure what it is, it's definitely not good. 

"Will this have consequences?"

I think out loud again, an old lady who hears me takes it as a conversation starter, as she starts to talk, I notice I've never seen her before, which is unusual since old people don't tend to go to new groceries stores they aren't used to, and I'm good at remembering faces, it's honestly one of the few abilities I'm proud of that isn't related to soccer.

"What will have consequences, kid?"

"oh, nothing hmm" I grab the dozen of eggs I was looking at while having an internal monologue "these eggs! they are erm...I mean they don't have the green little painting the other eggs have and I was just thinking out loud why hehe"

The lady takes some time to respond "well that means these were not free-range, I recommend you find ones who are. If you were a chicken-" she stops mid-sentence to grab some of the free-range eggs and after putting them in my cart she continues "you would like to live a free and happy life, right? living in cages isn't really fun in my opinion, even if your a chicken and don't have a notoriously big brain or conscience" the lady gives me half a smile and keeps on buying her own stuff, for a solid second I wondered if had just imagined the conversation.

She doesn't know my situation, but I connect what I'm calling 'the free-range chicken' interaction with what I'm going through.

There's no doubt in my mind now, I did the right thing, we should all be able to play soccer as it's supposed to be played. I nod my head to myself and I keep buying what I need stuff.

As I finish getting everything, I head over the counter and I pay.

I don't want to get home yet, I want some time to think alone, so I take a different route (a longer one), I walk, being already near my aunt's place, there's a field on the other side of said road, just like in the market everything is pretty deserted, there isn't a car in sight or a person either, which strikes me as odd again, it is really dark already but it's still not that late.

"Hmm, let's say in my side of this road" I start thinking out loud again, there's no one around anyway. " is all of this, em, Fifth Sector soccer regulation stuff" I subconsciously walk nearer the road and lift my head to my left. " This road is what's getting in between everyone and authentic games, and the field-" I look at the other side of the road again to see the field, I keep getting closer to it without noticing again. " -and the field is playing soccer freely, I just have to- " immersed in my internal monologue, I start to cross the road "-I just have to cross it somehow...but I'll need everyone to do it"

...

I didn't even notice as it happened, I was so focused on the field and the meaning I was giving it that I didn't see the lights of a car approach me at top speed.

For a moment I did hear the engine, I looked to the side while being in the middle of the road to see inside the car a man in his 40's looking at his phone and screaming and for fraction of a second, he did see me.

But it was too late, I tried to turn around instinctively protecting my face and arms and since I turned around, it hit me on the side, I hit my back against a streetlight nearby, after that I fell to the floor, hitting my head on the process.

I was still a bit conscious, I could faintly hear (what I assume was the man in the car, now out of it) ask me if I'm okay. I couldn't respond and I could feel myself falling unconscious, after my lack of response the man started swearing under his breath and called an ambulance while sitting beside me and checking my vitals. The next thing I know, I was already in the hospital, my aunt was sleeping in the chair beside my bed with a blanket almost covering her entirely, the sun was visible through the window, it was starting to come out. I think out loud again.

"No, no no no no this can't happen to me, not right now, I-I have so much to do today a-and from now on"

I guess only when seeing myself in the hospital bed I actually realized what was happening. I tried to get up, my legs worked just fine but my back, on the other hand, hurt so much that I immediately fell back into the bed with a muffled scream. I tried to just sit instead of getting up, I'm successful so I just look outside the window and watch the sunrise trying to calm myself down.

After a long while, I check the clock in the room to see it's 8 am already, I'm supposed to be at school right now, if only I hadn't been distracted or if only I had gone home-

My thoughts are interrupted, a girl with a notebook in her hands and a purple flower in her head walks into the room looking around it, the flower seems to be resting at one side of the bun she has in her head but I'm still confused on how it isn't falling at all. She seems familiar, I think I recognize her from my school...Yes! that's it! she's from the photography club I think, but she's older than me. She sees me and her face lightens up, like she just found a treasure, and starts to speak.

"Hey, I'm Hayaki Moriko, I'm from the investigation and photography mix club, you are-" she stops her seemingly already prepared speech to check something on her notebook and later continues "-Matsukaze Tenma, right?"

"erm, yes I am, what do you mean mix club? you can mix clubs?"

"Well neither of the two clubs had enough members since most of them graduated last semester, so we got to an agreement with the school to merge the clubs so they wouldn't close them, we both operate in the same place anyway so we all knew each other beforehand, its actually a pretty long story BUT that's not why am here"

Hayaki sits in the (unoccupied) chair in the room, gets a pen out of her hair like it was a normal thing to do, and prepares her notebook in front of her.

"No, I came here because I'm doing an investigation on a topic that really concerns you, its this really big conspiracy that you could help me with thanks to your, let's call it experience, it's about-" she starts hitting her legs to make a drum roll smiling at me and expecting I would fill her in, I didn't, so she did, I was kinda expecting her to say something about the Fifth sector but instead she said.

"White vehicles running over people starting revolutions" 

I was just...so confused, for a big amount of time, because of what she just said, it definitely showed on my face since she sighed and started to explain further.

"Look, I know about the Fifth Sector because a cousin of mine plays in his school team, I actually played too for a while however I never entered a team, but that's not important" she shifts in her chair, she speaks really fast but sure of what she's saying, she leaves her notebook on the desk to her right so she can be more expressive with her hands "I have always been interested in investigating, and I'm actually the one who showed the world last seasons scandal in our school" she looked at me proudly, but then realized something "oh right, you're a first-year, you probably don't know about it, to summarize a lot of parents were paying the school to make there kids notes higher, thanks to that drama our school's paper is read by people all over the city. We received a lot of funding thanks to that so we still take part in investigating more conspiracies"

I nodded understanding " That's amazing" Tenma stopped for a second to remember the girl's name "Hayaki, but what is the white vehicles thing about?"

"Well," she grabbed her notebook again " what color was the car that ran you over?"

"...white"

"Do you want to guess the color of the vehicle that ran over my cousin?"

"Your cousin?"

"Yes, he plays, well played, Basketball. There's something similar to what's happening to soccer there and he tried to speak out about it. Now guess what color was that vehicle"

"I'm going to guess it was white"

"Correct, now guess what happened to Hayato Shunichi, a guy form the athletics team who discovered other schools were using special boots to be quicker"

"I-I saw that on the news the other day, he was that kid with-"

"-with the yellow bandana on his neck yes"

"He was run over by a withe car too- wait, are you saying these are connected?"

The white-haired girl gets up exited from her chair and gets closer to me.

"EXACTLY, I knew you had a little investigator in you. That's why I need you and every one of these people's help. I need to ask you more questions to find more patterns I haven't told you about yet, are you okay with that?"

"Yes absolutely, are you going to help me take down the Fifth Sector so that everyone can play freely?"

"Of course. So Tenma-" she checks her notebook again"-tell me everything about the person who ran you over and any detail you remember"

I shifted in place trying to remember as much as I could, I was also feeling really happy that somebody was willing to help me.

"I remember there weren't many people out yesterday, I didn't see the car's light and I only turned as I heard the engines sound, I saw him only for a split second, he was screaming and looking at his phone, he saw me too late...I heard him call the ambulance himself. That's all I know about him"

Hayaki wrote a couple of checkmarks in her notes."Ok so, there's a trend of the driver being male and being distracted with a phone, yours is the only one who was screaming or at least even opening his mouth, but the others didn't see or even mention the light either."

She starts writing some more but doesn't stop talking, even tho now she speaks softer and it looks like she's talking to herself instead of to me " The victims never seem to have more than enough damages to not play whichever sport they where playing, It happens either the same day or the following of convincing the team or anyone to go against orders, or to simply speak out in the case of Shunichi." she stops briefly to breathe a bit, she looks up and sees as I'm paying attention to her, she smiles and keeps talking but in my direction and a bit louder than before " Both Shunichi and my brother, who had to change schools, have joined my club but kept in touch with there teammates to help me investigate all of this, I know its really soon but would you like to leave the football club to join mine and help?"

I think for a moment "No, I'm sorry but love soccer I can't leave the team, I'll be up and running in no time and playing with them, b-but I can help you regardless right?"

She seemed a bit sad " I understand that's how you think, it's totally fine, but I'll leave you this-" she left on the table a paper with somebody called Ms.Aneko and a number phone number next to it, there was also her name and number. "If you change your mind or have any information, Ms.Aneko helps us run the club, by the way, she's also one of the English at the school so maybe you'll meet her, contact any or both of us"

She gets up and starts leaving "We'll keep in touch, have a good recovery Tenma" she smiles one last time and I smile back. she leaves and for a second everything is quiet, after 3 seconds I hear her down the hall "OH NO I AM SO LATE FOR SCHOOL" followed by her running down the stairs, I chuckled a bit to myself and notice my aunt is looking at me.

"Was that a friend from school?"

"N-no I just met her actually-since when are you awake?"

"Like 2 minutes or so, what were you two talking about?"

"NOTHING-nothing honestly"

"Ok," she laughs a bit " how are you feeling Tenma? does anything hurt? when Fuyuka called me to tell me you were here I was so worried"

"I'm fine, only my back hurts"

A purple-haired woman enters the room, She and my aunt talk for a bit, and I can get to the conclusion that she is the Fuyuka my aunt just mentioned, she gets closer to me and starts explaining they need to do some tests and that my school has been contacted and I won't be attending for a minimum of 2 weeks.

"Tenma, you will definitely be able to walk almost straight after these two weeks, but I cannot allow you to make any big efforts on your back or play any sports for a long time for a full recovery"

"Wh-what?"

"I know you play in the soccer team at school, but when you go back in two weeks I'm going to need to leave it, pick a different club for the next few months"

I had a bad feeling in my stomach

"...for how long am I not going to be able to play miss?"

"Tenma I am very sorry, but I advise you-no, I am telling you that you won't be playing without some kind of problem until next school year"

_(Narrator's P.O.V)_

_Some hours later, in Raimon, classes have just ended for the day._

Nishizono Shinsuke, a short friend of Tenma who is used to wear a blue bandana around his head, approaches his English teacher. 

"Excuse me miss, do you know if Matsukaze Tenma is sick? he's absent today"

"Are you a friend of his?"

"Yes miss"

"Okay, look I'm not supposed to tell students but I'll tell you since he'll need his friend by his side"

"D-did something happens? is he okay?"

"He's in the hospital, he's been run over by a car, and what makes me personally mad is that the man who did just paid his hospital bills and left without a trace, but don't tell anyone I told you the last part" the old woman chuckled as she had just told him a gossip.

The short kid started to immediately run, he needed to see his friend, while storming out of the building he was stopped by the football team, the team's captain stops him in his tracks.

"Where do you think you are going? and where is Tenma?"

A certain blue-haired boy speaks next

"He probably got scared so he skipped school today"

"Not now Kurama, where is he Shinsuke? I _need_ to talk to him-"

"He's in the hospital, he's been run over by a car I just found out-"

"WHAT??"

Everyone jumps in place for a moment, surprised at the fact that Tsurugi Kyousuke was the one to scream that question was unexpected.

Ignoring that last interaction, a big portion of the team ran with Shinsuke to the hospital

"...looks like the Fifth Sector took care of him" a certain purple-haired boy murmured as he went the opposite direction as the rest of the team. 

_(Tenma's P.O.V)_

_Meanwhile, at the_ _hospital, two people have been talking for some minutes._

"Now that I think about It, how did you even get here already didn't class JUST end??"

" I just skipped the last class-PLEASE JOIN THE PHOTOGRAPHY CLUB"

"YOU WERE SO CALM BEFORE WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING NOW??"

"I WASNT CALM JUST SLEEPY-"

"Hey, Tenma a few people just got here asking for you-"

"SHUT UP MISS THIS IS IMPORTANT"

"HEY DONT SPEAK TO MY AUNT LIKE THAT"

"IM NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU JOIN-"

"She reminds me of someone I knew..."

Behind her is the soccer team,(more specifically: Shinsuke, Tsurugi, Kuruma, Kirino, and the team's captain) and the managers lean against the frame of the door, listening as the two screams.

As she screams, she tries to make him sign the club ingression paper, behind her are two other club members who are completely unimpressed with her behavior.

Yamana Akane speaks to the others "oh, I know that girl screaming at Tenma, shes was in the photography club with me before I left, she is very persuasive at times", she is followed by Kirino "persuasive? she's basically forcing him to get in her club" Aki is next, but she's obviously speaking to herself " I think I remember who was as persistent as her...good times"

"COME ON TENMA, YOU JUST TOLD ME YOU WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO PLAY ANYWAY BECAUSE OF YOUR BACK"

"CAN YOU STOP SCREAMING AT ME-"

"...Its that true?"

Tenma and Hayaki stop screaming and turn to see all the people at the door, specifically at the person who just asked.

Unfortunately, Hayaki spoke first.

"Yes, he was run over by a car and now his back is pretty-" "MORIKO DONT SWEAR-" "-Bad, I wasn't even GOING to swear Akane, good to see you, by the way, anyway he won't walk for 1 or 2 weeks and won't play any sports for the rest of the school year, and I neED MORE CLUB MEMBERS SO-"

"STOP SCREAMING ALREADY" "Sorry Akane"

Shindou walked over to Tenma, a piece of weird metal equipment on his back, he sat in front of him 

"I'm sorry Tenma"

Everyone turned to Shindou, except Tsurugi who went to visit his brother since he was already at the hospital.

"If only I hadn't made that goal, they wouldn't have gone for you, I should have thought of the consequences" he kept his head low, embarrassed of his actions.

"NO, please don't apologize, captain, you were just playing soccer! you made soccer really happy yesterday!"

"I made...soccer happy? Tenma, did you hurt your head or something?"

"I mean, he WAS run over by a car, but he spoke like that before already"

"Kuruma please shut up"

Shindou ignored the little conversation between Kuruma and Kirino

"But...aren't you mad with me Tenma? I'm the reason you won't be playing..."

"Its fine captain, I'm honestly really happy you scored!"

Tenma stopped for a moment and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"...but, promise me you will keep playing true soccer please, don't follow the Fifth Sectors orders"

"...I promise"

Kirino spoke up "Shindou, that's a really big promise to make-" Kuruma backed him up "Yeah, and look where it got Tenma" 

That last sentence got Kuruma a slap in the back from the pink-haired boy for his lack of sympathy.

Hayaki spoke next " My club will help you guys, but we kinda need Tenma to do it"

"Tenma" Shindou spoke, "join her club, for now, its the only way you can help right now, are you okay with it?"

Tenma nodded his head "I'll join your club, Hayaki"

"Good," she said "welcome to the photography and investigation mix club, Matsukaze Tenma"


	2. The hospital, week 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first week of Tenma'a recovery isn't calm at all, this kid just CAN'T stop helping everyone he meets, Tenma's detective side starts to come up during this week.  
> Meanwhile, the soccer team is as motivated as ever, with allies all over the school's clubs and a new trainer, the revolution is starting.  
> On the other hand, The photography and investigation mix club is getting more members, and one of them has a ton of information to give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of my Europeans:
> 
> Newt Lease (hospital's balcony kid)= Takeoka Shousuke  
> Wally Ramm (hospital kid)= Gouto Younosuke/Goat  
> Kit Cymbal (music club/player)= Neiro Kotomi  
> Mo Zake (Hacker) = Jigu Sawako/Jigsaw  
> Rex "Ex" Less (Scar)= Kurosu Toaza/Cross  
> Bonza Barnett (short) = Ensui Mitsuo  
> Percival Travis (coach) = Michiya Kudo  
> Willy Glass = Kakeru Megane

_(Tenma's P.O.V)_

_Tuesday,8:00 am, I wake up early and have breakfast in bed, the food tastes bad and I can't finish it. I decide to go get a snack._

"It's my first day and I'm already bored," I think out loud while using a wheelchair to get to the vending machine, a white-haired kid is having trouble getting to it in his crotches

"ugg, how am I supposed to get it now?" he's also thinking out loud, looks like I found my twin, I approach him.

"Hey! do you need any help?" the kid looks at me "yeah actually, my money fell and I'm not sure how to get it, I'm paralyzed from the hips down, what happened to you?" I guess I'm going to get used to having these types of topics around here, I tell him my story and pick the money from the ground "There you go, I'm Matsukaze Tenma by the way" he smiles at me and gets us both some snacks, "I'm Gouto Younosuke, but people call me Goat, it's similar to my name and it's a joke about my hair, it looks like those spiral goat horns" we both chuckled at the comparison and went out into the balcony of the hospital, the autumn breeze was evident and we made some jokes about how cold it was.

We can see the city from here, it's a very calm place I'll definitely be visiting during my stay here. The whole mess that got me here comes onto my mind.

"Hey, Gouto" "Call me Goat, Tenma" "Oh, I thought you were joking. Then, Goat, did you play any sport before getting here?"

"Sport? yeah, I played baseball, but I spoke about stuff I shouldn't have..." we sat on a bench to keep talking, some more people started to get in the balcony too.

"What kind of stuff? "

Gouto looked both sides to make sure no one of the people on the balcony was hearing us.

"Turns out the sport I love wasn't as innocent as I thought, there was so much gambling in the adult's games that some people tuned to highschool ones to lose less money when they lost the bet. At first, only a small community of people did it, but soon enough gambling for baseball became a big problem in both adult and kid's games"

"...really? I hadn't heard anything about it"

"That's because nobody is speaking about it, I found out only because my own father started gambling when he saw my team was on a winning streak. I told my trainer but he already knew about it and told me to keep my mouth shut. I tried convincing some referees to stop it all but-"

He makes a pause, looking at his legs sadly.

"-this, this happened"

I couldn't believe it, but what I also couldn't believe is what came out of my mouth right after.

"What color was the car that ran you over?"

Gouto was shocked, he looked at me like he had just seen a ghost, his face becoming paler than it already was.

"...I never told you that's what happened...and it was white I think, why?"

I first explained to him my whole situation, later what Hayaki's theory was and I asked him if he would be up to speak with her, he agreed.

After some talking, he decided to go rest while I stayed on the balcony.

Around 9:00 am, a red-head kid who looks about my age goes out into the balcony with me with a basketball and starts playing with it, he moves quickly and looks really happy for some minutes.

He suddenly drops, hugging his knees in pain, I quickly get in my wheelchair and get close to him.

"SOMEBODY CALL A NURSE, hey are you okay?"

I let him use my wheelchair's armrest to get up, he uses them to support himself without fully getting up.

"I'm fine, I just-If I can walk perfectly why can't I play already?!" He was mad, I could tell, I had a feeling that I knew what kind of situation he was in.

"It's fine, you're okay, here come to the bench with me, you're doing great" I kept encouraging him until we got there and sat down.

"I'm Tenma, what's your name?" he tried to get comfortable on the bench " I'm Takeoka Shousuke"

"I think I've heard your name before, you have the Raimon jacket on, is it your school Takeoka?"

"Yes" "I go there too, what happened to you?"

"It's a long story" "I have time"

"Look, I don't know if you follow basketball, but its all fake, the matches are already decided"

"Same is happening to soccer"

"Really? well, I tried to not follow orders, I was sick of not being let play like I used to, but the day before our next game I had an accident"

"Let me guess, and please don't freak out, where you run over by a white car?"

"...did the same happen to you?"

"And many others, damn that girl weird car color theory seems to be working"

"Now you lost me, what girl?"

_(Narrator's P.O.V)_

_Soccer's team reunion, on the big screen there's a phrase "topic? what the hell do we do now"_

"Kids, I'm gonna have to resing as your trainer, but in my absence, I brought you a new one who is perfect for the job"

There's a lot of chatter in the room, you can hear some "who"s and "what"s. Through the main door to the room, no other than Endou Mamoru enters.

And hell breaks loose.

"IS THAT-"-YES IT IS"WE ARE DEFINITELY WINNING NOW" can you two stop screaming? I'm trying to study-" SHUT UP FOUR EYES THAT'S ENDOU MAMORU"

There were a few new kids on the team, inspired by Tenma and the last match the team had: Kurosu Toaza, a kid with a big scar on his face, and Ensui Mitsuo, a short guy with pointy hair from the baseball team, both deciding to play middle field and being quite the nerds for popular sports players. They are also both quite...let's say, energetic.

After awkwardly singing some (2) autographs, Endou takes them to the indoor field.

"Show me what all of you are capable of! to get ready run 10 rounds around the field!"

While everyone does that, he and the ex-trainer talk for a while.

"So, how's that kid doing? I really liked his spirit"

"Well you should start forgetting about him, he won't be able to play this season"

"Fifth Sector really went far this time...poor kid"

"I know, but now it's the time to have other priorities"

Just on cue, some people get into the indoor field.

"Oh, Ms.Aneko do you need something?"

"Well Michiya, my club would like to take some pictures, It comes to my attention an ex-member is doing all the work in here- where is she by the way?."

"You mean Akane? she's right there-"

Akane passes through the two adults, going directly to one of the members.

"What do you want Hayaki"

"Hey, why are you so serious, I just want to help you with the photos-"

"No, you always want something, what is it"

"Akane..."

The boys are done with running and are now showing Endou hissatsu's and tactics, The captain of the team takes notices of the two girls talking after showing his abilities off and approaches them.

"Hey, you were in Tenma's room, right? You where-"

"Hayaki Moriko at your service" She takes his hand and shakes it with force "I'm here to deliver some good news-and take photos apparently, Ms.Aneko doesn't really tell us what she wants to do in advance."

A big part of the team has surrounded them by now, curious about what the blonde has to say. The two new boys are trying (unsuccessfully) to do new a hissatsu together to impress the new trainer, he's impressed at the determination the two have at least.

"A vast majority of the clubs have decided to help us in the investigation, well and to help you with the Fifth Sector too"

Kirino butts in.

"Do all of them know about Fifth Sector? couldn't we just make them say it in public? if people know about it there will be a boycott and they will need to stop doing it, right?"

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble pretty boy" "Excuse me?" "What? It's a compliment, anyway there's a weird business going around in every sport and we need someone to be the first to speak up, some people have already tried without any kind of preparation, do you WANT me to tell you where all of them are right now?"

There's an awkward silence, everyone already knows they are all in the same place as Tenma.

"You mean like Tenma? Yeah, no one is willing to follow that path let me tell you-"

"SHUT UP KURUMA"

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TELL ME TO SHUT UP, I HAVE A RIGHT TO SPEAK-"

"Anyway, ignore those two I can't make them stop, how can they help us?"

"Well, right now just pay attention to who can be benefiting from this situation, just have in mind the fact that you guys are not alone and you have a LOT of allies"

The blond's phone buzzes, she smiles grabs and one of her club members and Akane's hands, and start going out of the door.

"I have some business to attend, you guys keep training and don't give up"

Before anyone can say anything, She, Akane, and her club member (Named Hayato Shunichi, ex-member of the athletic team) are already out of the building, the rest of the club stay there and start interviewing the members of the soccer club, and yes Kuruma and Kirino are still screaming at each other.

_(Still Narrator's P.O.V)_

_In Inazuma, near the market and a small and sketchy place, left to a bookstore._

"I don't like this place, it smells horrible"

"It's not the place that smells horrible, it's the people here Shunichi, put your scarf over your nose or something...now help me find Jigsaw"

"Pretty sure that's a fictional horror movie character"

"Not that Jigsaw Akane, Jigsaw is her nickname, her real name is Jigu Sawako and she's my hacker"

" _your_ hacker?"

"yeah, I get a bunch of my info from her and she's in a hacker group"

"How did you even meet her"

"Why do you care so much, Akane?"

"I-I don't care about it I'm just asking"

They finally get to the entrance of a place full of games, they nod to each other and get in, an orange-haired girl with ponytails stops them.

"Well well well, look who need some info, how's it been Shunichi"

"We aren't here for free gossip Neiro, and I'm not joining your band"

"Awww come on"

The blonde interrupts them.

"If you don't have any scandals just let us be, have you seen Jigsaw around?"

"You know you are like, the only one who calls her that? anyway, Jigu is in the back room with the rest. Ask them if they want some drinks for me, they have been all day there"

"How so?"

"Well, Kakeru Megane got interested in your little project so he's helping them"

"SWEET"

The blonde passes through Neiro and immediately heads over to the backroom, Shunichi and Akane following right behind, The ex-photographer having to run a little to keep up with the other two, are they used to run for these things? 

The energetic blonde kicks open (literally, which is pretty concerning since it wasn't even locked or anything) the door, making the few people inside jump in place, and later relax as they see the face of who decided to make the dramatic entrance, a redhead and tired-of-everyone looking girl stands up and walks up to them, with some papers in a plastic folder.

"You told me to 'just find something' and here you have it, a LOT of anonymous accounts paying the organizers of each event big amounts of money, later on, the same accounts receive different amounts of what they gave including interest"

"In my language please"

"This is simple and straight-up illegal sports gambling, but we need more time to know who's doing it"

"I haven't seen anything about gambling yet...only last year's scandals was even about money"

Her phone buzzes, a number send her photos of a notebook with information about 2 people in them.

" _Hey, this is Tenma, you wouldn't pick up the phone so I 'll just send you what I found, come tomorrow whenever you can, this hospital is full of people involved with your 'white car' theory"_

Hayaki mutters under her breath laughing "there we have a little detective in the making, and here we have- something about gambling!"

The blonde put her phone and the papers she just got on a table to look at it better, everyone getting around her to see too.

Akane is the first one to make a connection.

"Wich sports have you been investigating ? was one of the sports baseball?"

"...Yes, but the ones who move more transactions- so more money being moved around, are basketball and soccer, the last one especially has a lot more accounts than the others"

"So it's more popular between gamblers and they win more money"

"Look at you connecting stuff and thinking Akane, didn't know you had more in you than a crush in a stupid boy-"

"He's not stupid"

"Sure"

"You two stop, what does all of this mean?"

There's a silence, the only adult in the room stands up and closes the door, he later turns to the kids and says:

"It means we are going against big fishes here"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the 'new' characters in the story are actually from the games, so if y'all want to see how they look you can look it up or even search for them.


	3. The hospital, end of week 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenma meets two more people and starts interviewing people at the hospital, one of the people he meets is the reason Tsurugi is on his side now and the other may be a gold mine of information if he plays his cards right.

_(Tenma's P.O.V)_

I can't believe almost a week has passed already, the nurses keep saying that my recovery is too fast to be true, I'm not even using crotches anymore, I can't bend my back much but at least I can walk. It took a lot of restraining on my part (and convincing by Goat and Takeoka) so I wouldn't try to play soccer or even re-join my team the moment I saw myself walking freely again.

A nurse approaches me "Matsukaze, do you mind if I ask you to jump?"

"Not at all!" I do, she smiles "Do you really don't feel any pain from doing that?"

"None"

"Good, I don't have more tests to do today, go have a walk around the hospital if you want"

I walk right out of the room, there's someone I have to see.

On the balcony, Takeoka is waiting for me, a list on his hand and a victorious smirk on his lips.

"Oy Tenma, I really need to meet the genius that came up with this stupid theory"

"I'll give you her number later. How many people did you talk to?"

"Like 15, old people had no idea what I was talking about, all the young adults seemed to at least know or have a friend in the world of gambling, and the injured kids all were run over by a white car"

"Did any of them see the car's light?"

"Dude, stop obsessing over that detail, some of them did some of them didn't pay enough attention, I'm sure it's not even important"

"...whatever you say...oh, by the way, I owe you a big one, thanks for getting me those pain killers."

"It's nothing, most of the nurses here are young and inexperienced, they wouldn't even think about you taking them to fool them anyway"

"Hey, it's not to fool them- I just need to get out of here as soon as possible"

"Do you believe that the means justify the actions, Matsukaze Tenma?"

"What are you even talking about?"

"Nothing sorry, took a new pain killer this morning and I'm a bit dumb today that's all, and by the way-"

He gets closer to me, I can fell his moring breath (ew dude, I should give you some mint gum) in my ear, he whispers.

"There are two kids here who the Fifth Sector has an eye on, if you act as smart as you've become lately you could make one your personal spy and the other living blackmail. It won't be too hard, the first kid doesn't have many friends course he keeps trying to escape from here and only brings problems, the other one is really easy to talk to. They both like soccer so you have topics to talk about, just act as naive as you were before getting into this mess and you will have them in your hand. You owe me two big favors now though"

He starts walking away from me and into the hospital, just then I notice he left me a note in my hand.

_Amemiya Taiyo, first floor and first room second patient, orange hair and looks like the stupidly optimistic kind of kid._

"Well, that was unnecessary bashing." I think out loud.

_Tsurugi Yuuichi, also on the first floor, dark blue hair and uses a wheelchair._

"...A Tsurugi AND blue hair? too much of a coincidence...I think I can guess which one is which, and that is really horrible, I'm not sure if I can do this they both are completely innocent in this situation..."

I flip the paper to check I hadn't missed anything, there's a small phrase written.

_Do you want to save soccer or not?_

Am I that predictable? did he now I would be thinking if all of this was worth it?

I need to get out of here as quickly as possible.

As I get out of the balcony, a soccer ball passes near my feet, I grab it and look around to search for the owner.

"Hey! Over here"

A masculine yet really soft voice calls, I look to my right to see a live depiction of the second name in the paper, who I'm guessing is definitely Tsurugi Yuuichi.

"Here you go, you like soccer?"

"Yeah! if you do too we could watch the match today together, It's about to begin"

"Oh, thanks that would be great. Who's playing today?"

We head over to his room, It's really neat and smells really well too, I can tell he's a few years older than me and trusts people quickly like me, I hope we can be friends without involving him in any messes, we sit down and turn on the room's TV, I can see who plays today.

_Shinsei Raimon vs Milky Way Charter_

How did I forget my own team's match? I guess I've been really immersed in playing detective around the hospital, I feel uneasy. It's actually the first week in a long time I haven't been really thinking about soccer, even in midterms I'm talking about it, but the only time I even brought it up this week was the first 2 days.

What...What am I doing?  
  


I just wanted to play, I really did. And look at me now, Is just been a week without it, and am already obsessing over something else, I didn't want to get into this mess, what even IS this mess, I'm taking god-now-what painkillers to get out of a place people are just trying to help me in and I'm talking to people to get information instead of...just talking to them for fun, who even am I anymore I wouldn't have done all of this in a million years...

"You know, my brother plays in Raimon, there he is, number 10" he smiles proudly, it kinda took me out of my inner monologue.

"Oh, we go to the same school! you two are pretty different in personality"

"haha, I know, I guess being a bit calmer than him makes me different. look It's starting"

The match started, everyone seemed really motivated, I fix my attention to the kid wearing my number now.

Kurosu Toaza

He's good, really fast, and has great control of the ball. He recovers the ball every time we lose it in an instant, it looks like that's his objective during the whole first half, I want to change my attention to the rest of the team and see how much they've improved, but I can't.

Shindou scores, we cheer. Now it's time for Milky Way to counter-attack, they start running with the ball in their feet and then-

Gone, they don't have it anymore, everyone turns around to see Toaza running at full speed with the ball with Kurama to his left and another new kid named Ensui Mitsuo to his right.

The new kids get closer to each other, a player from the enemy approaches them and tries to take the ball from Toaza, He passes it to Mitsuo who returns it immediately after Toaza has already left the player behind. The same play repeats a couple of times, finally, Toaza is in front of the goal, he passes it to Mitsuo, the goalkeeper was already looking in the later direction expecting him to shoot from the right side.

Just before the goalkeeper can react, Mitsuo makes an extremely fast pass to Kurama, who was waiting for the ball on the left side, the blue-haired boy immediately shoots, it happened so fast not even the referee announces the goal for a few seconds.

_GOOOOAL FROM RAIMON, AN EXCELLENT SHOW OF PASSES AND COORDINATION FROM THE NEW ADDITIONS TO THE TEAM AND THE FORWARDS VETERAN, THE STADIUM IS GOING CRAZY!!!_

_"_ Wow, they are really good"

"I couldn't even comprehend half of what just happened, the second half will begin in a bit"

"I'll grab some snacks, want some?"

"Sure thanks...why aren't you doing anything Kyousuke..."

The last part was whispered to himself by the brother of the just mentioned.

I walk out of the room, as I head to a vending machine I watch as nurses and doctors are running around the first floor, they are getting in rooms and searching for something, I decide to take a closer look and ask a certain purple-haired nurse I know what is exactly going on.

"Oh Tenma it's you, you've made a lot of friends here lately right?"

"Yeah I guess, I've talked with as many people as I could-"

"GET OF ME"

That one screaming is Takeoka, he's getting apprehended by some young doctors and getting pushed around, I quickly ran to them.

"HEY HEY HEY, what's going on?!"

I get in front of Takeoka to shield him.

"He's stealing yet to be approved meds"

"NO, I AM NOT"

"Yeah? where were you 2 hours ago?"

"I-"

"He was with me...we were talking in my room"

The nurse I was talking to gets closer to us and shield us both as I did just now.

"Tenma wouldn't lie with this stuff, and you should be ashamed of acting like this, I don't care that your mad probably because you lost the med, he's just a kid"

The medics leave embarrassed, I take Takeoka to the bending machine and I offer him to stay with me and watch the rest of the match.

"I don't really feel like it. And thanks for that by the way, I really didn't know what to do"

"It's nothing, why did they think it was you?"

"Well, my father owns a pharmacy, so they think I'm an entitled brat that's all"

"Is that where you got the painkillers?"

"Yes, it might not be an entirely legal process but I didn't steal them"

I head back to Yuuichi's room, the second half of the game is about to start.

"Hey Tenma, what took you so long?"

"I just stopped to help a friend along the way"

"That's nice of you" not really, I owe it to him "Let's watch the second half shall we?"

_(Narrator P.O.V)_

Akane is a really calm girl, she's always been, but when she has a plan for the day in mind It annoys her not following up with it.

"I'm supposed to be in the match right now, taking photos, not doing this with you"

"Come on Akane, this is fun! plus you're technically helping your _Pantene_ guy "

"my what? also, why couldn't any of the others help you with this?"

"You kinda need a clean record to contact a private investigator"

"No one in your club has a clean record?? are kidding me??"

"Well, apart from getting them to a hospital they made sure to get little lies in the process, plus it's been a while since we've hanged out"

"There's a reason for that"

"Which is?"

"You annoy me"

"Nha, you love me"

"Are you deaf? You. Annoy. Me"

"You're completely obsessed with me, you have a personal fan page of me"

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN-"

"shhh we can't scream in here"

"FINE, why are you making all of that up?"

"That's just what I hear when you lie to me"

"I'm not lying"

"Sure you aren't"

"Did you two want to see me?"

The duo stands up to see Gengoro Onigawara, the only detective with enough experience with foul playing sports to actually believe them.

"Yes actually, My name is-"

"I know who you are Hayaki, I've listened to all of your messages, all 47 of them"

"You sent him 47 messages??"

"Yeah? what's the problem with that?"

"Anyway, if you could let me take some photos of that notebook you talked about in 15 of them?"

"Of course of course, but now we need to move, so take them quickly I don't want anyone to know you involved yet"

After the pics are taken, they both parted ways, Akane following the girl a bit confused.

"Where are we going now?"

"To meet with the most important person in all of this"

_(Hospital, Narrator P.O.V, match just ended)_

_In the balcony_

"Gouto can you please calm down? stop being so dramatic"

"NO, IM NOT CALMING DOWN, your stupid new pill is making mi throat burn Takeoka. Why didn't you tell me about side effects?"

"It's not that bad and you know it, stop being a crybaby and leave, I can see from here Tenma's about to get here"

Just at that moment, Tenma gets there, an orange-haired guy going to the balcony too.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?"

"Nothing, Goat is just leaving"

"...only my friends call me goat"

"hm? did you say anything?"

  
"No, I was just leaving"

Gouto leaves, Tenma and Takeoka start talking about random stuff, they see the orange-haired kid starts playing with a lot of skill with a football.

"Tenma, that's Taiyou, I heard he has a lot of pain because of his condition, have this in case he starts to hurt"

The redhead gives Tenma a pack of unnamed pills with the words _bitten pills, don't need water_ , he puts them in his pocket without thinking much about it and approaches the kid.

They start talking about soccer, about the last match and the previous one, he seems to know Tenma a bit so the conversation is mostly Tenma being really curious about him.

"When we both get out of here, let's play soccer together!"

"You can count on it, Tenma!"

The two laugh and talk for a bit, that's until Taiyou starts feeling unwell, soon he's in the ground trembling, Tenma follows him to the ground and tries to hold him.

"A-Are you okay? I should call a nurse-"

"I am fine, don't call anyone, please"

Tenma then remembers the pills he has in his pocket, the painkillers Takeoka gave him worked perfectly so why wouldn't he trust him? he reaches into his pocket and hands one to his new friend.

"Have this one, I think it can help, chew it"

"O-okay"

And so he does, he stops trembling really quickly, but his breathing becomes really slow. He slowly turns to Tenma and the brunette can see his pupils are dilated and unfocused, he falls into Tenma's arms while still looking at him up and down, Tenma quickly carries him to his room and lays him down, as he tries to separate himself from him he's pulled into a warm and weird hug.

"Stay with me here"

"e-erm, sure sure"

After literally 10 seconds, the boy in the bed falls asleep and Tenma is free of his embrace, Takeoka walks through the door.

"Yo Tenma, I kinda gave you the wrong pill"

"YOU DON'T SAY"

"Yeah, he's going to be kinda be obsessed with you for a while, sorry haha just give him your painkillers next time"

"What.The.HELL TAKEOKA"

"Sorry sorry, but since he's definitely involved with the Fifth Sector I kinda helped you-"

"Look, I'm not a violent person but if you say onE MORE WORD-"

Takeoka runs from the room, leaving Tenma confused and angry.

Some minutes pass.

"Hey Tenma, are you free right now?"

"hu? Oh Hayaki it's you, yeah I guess I am free"

They head to the balcony, in the way, they see Tsurugi Kyousuke and he sees them back, he immediately walks up to Tenma kinda ignoring the two girls.

"Hey, Tema right?"

"Tenma"

"Right... I'm sorry for what happened to you and all"

Tenma can't help but innocently laugh, which leaves the girls confused as to what's funny about the apology and the boy flustered at the guy laughing at him instead of getting mad as any normal person would.

"W-what are you laughing at"

"It's nothing- you just sounded so embarrassed I thought it was cute"

"HA?!"

"I totally forgive you, It wasn't your fault anyway"

"YES IT WAS, don't you understand that I'm the one who told on you?"

Tenma stayed silent for a moment, and then laughed again, making the other boy flustered again.

"What-haha- did you tell them? 'this kid like soccer, BEWARE'" And he continued laughing some more, this time the girls started to laugh a little too.

"Whatever, so you don't even mind?"

"Not much, but you can do me a favor if it makes you feel better"

"And what will that be"

Tenma doesn't want to embarrass him, so he asks the girls if they can meet him on the balcony, they nod and make there way there,

Tenma gets closer to the other boy, Tsurugi getting a bit wide eye not knowing exactly what the other wants to ask him.

"Play the next game, and play it to win"

Tsurugi swallows, feeling less nervous, why was he even nervous in the first place?

"Y-you just want to help your team uh, you scared me for a second"

"oh, well it's actually because I've met your brother here and he seemed disappointed you didn't play"

"You know my brother?"

"Of course I do, play next game, okay?"

The brunette smiled, it made the other boy happy for some reason, he nodded and left to visit his brother.

Tenma met with the girls on the balcony.

"Nice of you to pay me a visit girls, how's everything?"

"Great, and by the way that was a very cute flirting"

"what? that wasn't-"

"Sure sure, anyway. Any progress around here?"

"I got quite the contacts, also there's a kid kinda giving pills away without knowing what they even do"

"What the fu-"

"Akane no swearing please"

"Hey, that's my line"

"Well, how did it go?"

"Pretty good, I think we have a real detective on our side"

"I'm a detective too Akane"

"You don't count"

"Why don't I count exactly?"

"Can the married couple stop for a second? I'm trying to read"

"Goat don't get involved, also have you been here the whole time?"

"There's not a lot of places to go in here"

Just before going out into the balcony, there's a couple of bushes before the door, something makes a sound that startles Tsurugi, who was about to go into the balcony and get the attention of the 4 people outside.

"Meaowwwwwwww"


	4. Hospital, week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious cat owner seems to be a pretty important figure.  
> And Tenma catches a lot of people's attention.

_(Tenma's P.O.V)_

A... a cat?

We heard a meowl as we were talking, as we turned around a cat was sitting beside a decorative plant near the door communicating the balcony and the rest of the

hospital, Tsurugi was standing next to it and looking confused. The cat slowly looked up to him, yawned, and started to walk up to the balcony completely ignoring

us and sitting under one of the banks. It was a medium-sized grey cat with yellow eyes and a funny grumpy face, It's fur was very carefully trimmed and it looked at

us with a sassy attitude, we were silent.

Akane mutters under her breath, only Hayaki and me seemed to notice.

"That's... That's a Persian cat, who lets such an expensive cat around a hospital?"

For a split second, Hayaki and I lock eyes and nod, we both want to get a hold of this mysterious cat.

We both walk in different directions so one of us can get it by surprise, she goes right and is clearly visible by the afternoon light, I go left and I'm hidden in the

shadows created by the same building we are in, Hayaki comes really close to it, just as she's getting on her knees to grab it the cat sprints in the other direction

, I'm able to grab it off the floor and have it in my arms, I move it a bit so it's comfortable and I immediately check the tag on its collar.

"Nice catch Tenma, who's the owner of this ugly cat"

"Don't be mean, it's _Shindou Yanai"_ I read it out loud.

"You can't be serious"

"Why, what's with this name Hayaki"

"That's one of the few investor's names we've been able to find, that man was so addicted to the sports gambling scene that he was horrible at covering his traces, mostly because he didn't care anymore."

The rest came closer to us, hearing everything. My heart was pounding, I feel watched. I look to the door and see a certain orange-haired kid.

"Tenma"

"Oh HI! are you feeling better Amemiya?-"

"You can call me Taiyou"

"Sure-"

I didn't even notice him getting closer to me at an incredible speed, he hugged me tightly and it seemed like he wasn't planning on letting go at all.

"Well give you two some privacy, Tsurugi stay and make sure Tenma doesn't get killed along the way"

"...sure"  
  


I started to tap on Taiyou's back to let him know the hug was taking too long without being rude, he hugs me even tighter.

I start to remember what Takeoka told me about him being ' obsessed with me for a while', which explains the long hug.

Okay, this is simply uncomfortable now, I can't even move to check the time, my discomfort must have shown in my face since a certain blue-haired boy also noticed

the long and everlasting hug.

"Oy, knock it off kid that's enough"

He (finally) gets off me, and they start to talk no each other, I decide to start walking towards Tsurugi so we could leave sooner.

"And who are you supposed to be? an emo prince?"

"What did you just call me?!"

I'm already close to him, I see he tries to approach Taiyou and I decide to stop him, the last thing we need right now are fights, I put my hand right on the shoulder further from me to stop him, he turns his head to look at me and stops in his tracks, I can hear the other boy stopped too.

"It's not the moment to be picking fights Tsurugi" He seemed to stare at me for a moment before answering

"I know, I just don't like weirdos and he's definitely acting like one, he made you uncomfortable didn't he?"

He looks genuinely worried, it's making my heart pound for some reason"J-just a bit I guess, leave it alone"

We leave the balcony and go make our way to the hospital exit.

"Tenma, if that guy bothers you again just tell me alright? I've seen him talking with people from the Fifth Sector and he could be dangerous"

"oh, I'll be careful then. Thank you Tsurugi"

"No problem"

I see him turn to the entrance smiling to himself, I follow him and we meet with the others.

"There's a location on the cat's chip, we'll grab the bus to get there, also it's a girl"

"Great!"

"Who wants to come?"

As only Hayaki Akane and I get into the bus, Akane goes in front of us with the cat, while the purple-flower-haired girl stays behind her with me.

When Akane is distracted, I pop one of Takeoka's pills in my mouth and swallow it with some water Hayaki had in her bag.

"Be careful with this stuff Tenma, that kid is sketchy"

"I got it under control, I just want to have enough energy that's all"

_(Shindou Takuto's P.O.V)_

_(Shindou Family mansion, family dinner time)_

"So, how's your team going son?"

"Very well father, I'm happy that we are finally able to play like we want to"

"Hm, are you going to be winning the next matches then?"

"I'll try my best. So how come you're having dinner with us, father?

He takes a moment to respond, he looks at his mother and she isn't paying attention to him.

"Darling, don't we have a no-phone policy on the dinner table?"

"That was 2 years ago dear, and I recommend you to not make any further comments, I do not wish to fight"

"F-fight? why would you fight mother?"

There's a silence, a very uncomfortable one, Father drops his knife and fork making a lot of noise, and leaves the table, his expression frowned.

DING DONG

"Someone go open-"

"NO, no, I want to open mother"

I get up from that stressful table and go for the door, before opening it I can hear some people talk.

"YOU hold it, see if you can do it better"

"oh I would, but I'm allergic"

"No, you are not"

"And why do you assume that, Tenma?" 

The feminine voice says the name with certain sass and mockery, I don't hear any complaining on Tenma's part, but I don't like that tone.

"Haizaki you literally held her for some minutes in the bus without complaining"

"uh, what a little detective, do you know I cheat on my husband just looking at my ring too?"

"What?"

I hear the third voice I hadn't heard before, that's Akane's 

"That was a Sherlock reference Tenma, how can you not know that?"

"Haven't you heard? he's a bit dumb-"

I open the door really quickly, I don't know what's gotten over me, but hearing her insult the person that brought me my love for soccer back made me furious.

"Hey, he's not dumb"

"CAPTIAN!"

Tenma jumps into a hug which I gladly return, His hair messy and his blue almost grey eyes slightly closed in a smile, there's a fluffy cat he was holding in between us, I back away to see it.

"Oh, Miss Yellowstone there you are"

I hear a loud and obnoxious laugh, I look to see the blonde with a flower in her hair.

"Did you really name her that? O my God I knew you where rich an all but naming a cat that is another level"

She stops laughing for a bit, then continues 

"Are you the type of rich kid, don't get me wrong I live in this same neighborhood, that calls their parent's creepy stuff too? like mother and fa-"

She looks to my side and suddenly stops, I look to Tenma but he already has changed his expression, One would assume he looked angrily at her but I don't think

Tenma is even capable of doing that, I leave my cat on the ground so she can leave to her room and I invite the three of them to come inside, they accept rather

quickly and sit in the living room, the two girls sit in front of me and Tenma to my left side, a butler brings us some snacks, I can hear Akane whisper to the other

an insufferable girl as Tenma is re-telling me how awesome we were at the last match.

"...caviar on toast as a guest snack?"

"Have you ever tasted caviar Akane?"

"Only once at a wedding, It's not that good anyway"

"haha, expensive but not that good, just like this guy-"

"Hayaki he's right here"

"With this big table between us and Tenma's nonstop soccer rant he shouldn't be listening to us anyway, just leave the caviar on the floor for the cat"

Tenma's phone rings and goes outside the room to answer it, Akane decides to go with him to call her parents and let them know where she is and that she's okay,

I'm left alone with Hayaki, she seems to get comfortable on the sofa and stares at me when the other two leave, I decide to be straightforward with her.

"I don't like you"

"Fun, I don't like you either"

"I don't like how you behave in a house you've been invited in, I don't like how you talk to Tenma and I don't like how rude you are in general"

"Did the caviar comment make you feel insulted, your highness?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Oh come on Shindou, since the first moment I saw you've been treated like royalty and you live like one, you get on my nerves"

"Ha, Is that why? or because Akane is interested in me and not in you? I see how you look at her you know"

"You want to play that game? Sure let's play"

She shifts in her place, visibly angered, she's is not a calm person at all, It's like Tenma's energetic and pure personality was an angered and unpolite one.

"I know you've been messing around with the pink-haired boy, I also know he's fallen for you but you don't want to make it official yet"

She gets closer to the table, looking at me with her chin up and with arms resting on said table.

"And just like you, I pay attention to people's eyes, You are at least really interested in Tenma, aren't you? that would make a certain important defense a bit distracted and mad, wouldn't it? he's just a simple and impulsive first-year after all "

There it is again, that mocking tone, that annoying and insufferable tone. I can't stand this girl at all, how can Tenma hang out with her?

_(Tenma's P.O.V)_

_(Right outside that room)_

"So, you two are my son's friends?"

"Yes Sir, I'm Yamana Akane and this is Matsukaze Tenma"

"Tenma, I've heard of you, my son seems to appreciate you very much"

"Really? I appreciate the captain too!"

"I don't think that's what he means Tenma"

"uh?"

"We actually wanted to talk with you sir, and it's not about the cat"

"I have important matters you kids won't understand, so make it quick"

"We don't want to waste your time, I can give you my number and just call us when you're free"

I hand him a little paper with my number and Akane's, after I give it to him he puts it in his pocket and starts walking away picking a call up.

_CRASH_

I jump in place, Akane asks me if I'm okay and tell me I'm trembling, I tell her it's fine and we go inside to see there's a glass coup broken on the ground.

"What happened?!"  
  


"Nothing Tenma, I think we can leave already, I got what I wanted"

She starts to leave, her expression completely blank, Akane follows her worried after saying her goodbyes to Shindou.

"Is everything okay, captain?"

He looks at me, I can tell he's mad about something but his gaze relaxes as he makes eye contact with me, his gaze goes from calm to worry.

"Why are you trembling... are you okay Tenma?"

He quickly gets closer to me and grabs my shoulders as I look at him confused.

It's the same Akane said, but I don't feel like I'm trembling at all, however, as I look at my hands I see that I am indeed shaking.

He helps me to sit down, "I-I don't _feel_ like I'm shaking, it...weird"

"Are you in some kind of medication?"

"Well, yes"

"It's probably just that then, weird side effects"

We laugh a bit confused, He's still holding me even tho I'm slowly stopping to tremble so I try to change the topic, I decided to tell the soccer captain how much we've discovered to date and how my day's been, I skipped his father gambling part for his own good, and I skip all drug-related parts too.

"hm, do you think that guy from the Fifth Sector became friends with you on purpose and is over-doing it?"

"I guess that's an explanation for it"

"Try and get far away from him just in case...and Tenma"

"Yeah?"

"What's Hayaki's deal? Tell me everything you know, you can trust me"

"Well...I actually don't even know much about her, we often only interact to talk about the investigation or something related to it"

"I see..."

We talked for a while before I decided it was already late and that I should get going back to the hospital, He gives me a ride home with a butler and we get there is a pretty big car, he askes me if I don't prefer just staying the night at his place but I have to decline.

I get back into the hospital through the back door.

I get a message from Hayaki, It's a video file, in the miniature, I can see it's Shindou and I can tell it forms their conversation.

_Thanks for giving me the idea of a camera on my flower, check this out_

"This should be interesting," I think out loud as I get in my room.


	5. Closer to freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenma finally leaves the hospital and is told to search for a certain Fifth Sector related person at a small community concert.  
> 
> 
> Kit Cymbal (music club/player)= Neiro Kotomi  
> Mo Zake (Hacker) = Jigu Sawako/Jigsaw  
> 

_(Tenma's P.O.V)_

_It's my final day in the hospital, even tho I will need to have some physical therapy from now on, I've been walking without a problem but... It hurts without my_

_meds. Not the official ones..._

I walk out of my hospital room, as I get closer to the stairs I hear a voice behind me call for me, before I can turn around they hug me tightly from behind. I can feel

a warm breath on my neck that sends me a weird and uncomfortable shiver down my spine, I have barely any room to move since their hands are beneath my

crotches, I can easily guess who's claustrophobic hug is this.

"H-hey, Amemiya-"

"Heard you were leaving, is it true?"

"Yes, yes it is"

"What a shame...I had some info for the weird investigation you have going on..."

"You do??"

He lets go of me and slowly walks into his room, I follow him and sit down on the bed beside him, he takes a small piece of paper from his pockets and gives it to me, I scan it, it had a name and a place in it.

"Who's Neiro Kotomi? and where is this?"

"Near a football field I think, she plays in a band and came to visit her mother weekly, if you ask her about any gossip she'll know the truth"

He puts his hand on my shoulder to make me look directly into his eyes.

"she also knows who ran you over"

I stare at him, images of that night come to my mind, the surprised face of that man still confuses me. He surely knew what his job was, right?

Why did he even come out and call an ambulance, why was he screaming at his phone, why that late at night, why did this even happen?

Oh right, I'm a kid who wants to play soccer in a world ruled by rich people gambling and cheating at it apparently.

I fell unwell, I want to vomit...I want to end all of this and simply play...

He looks at me with concern, I'm shaking like yesterday.

I'm so tired of that...I'm almost angry at that face, I don't like people being concerned about me, I know they mean well but it just,

It just makes me feel-

"...weak..."

"What? Tenma are you alright? should I call a nurse-"

"NO no, I-I'm fine, just weird side effects of my medicine"

"Look, I'm happy helping you, but I do want something in return"

"Whatever you need"

"Take me with you, I want to help, I'm tired of being trapped here, the only freedom I have is when I sneak out"

"But you haven't recovered yet-"

"Tenma please, tell me how you did it"

"Do what"

"Recover so quickly obviously"

"Amemiya a back injury isn't the same as what you have, I can't help you I'm sorry..."

He takes in what I'm saying, turns to the ground in silence while seemingly debating with himself.

He pulls a set of pills out of his pocket.

The same pills I'm taking.

"I-I didn't want to do this Tenma, but unless you take me with you-"

He stands up and turns to look at me from above with darkened eyes, an ugly frown on his face.

Well not ugly, I-I just don't know how to describe it...It's making me angry.

But why It's not like he can change it...but his face is putting me on alert like I'm supposed to run from predators like a lion or a tiger.

He extends his hand and lets the pills be right in front of my face, I feel like he's laughing at me about the pills.

I don't know what's gotten into me...I'm just furious with every movement he makes.

He puts his hands in my shoulders, I try to move away but he holds me still.

"-Or I'll tell everyone you're taking these and get you to stay here more time...you can't afford it, right?"

There's something about being blackmailed thanks to your mistakes, to going the fast and wrong route, that brings people to an ashamed and defensive state.

Now, being defensive, embarrassed, irritated, and unusually angry while being on unknown meds with weird side effects isn't the best combination of moods to be

in, much less when the cause of half of them is in front of you doing said blackmail after you've only tried to help him since you met him. Holding you and not

letting you go no matter how much you shift to let him know you're uncomfortable.

This is just... I feel like I should do something, strike back to defend myself, to survive against this lion.

I...I think I get it now.

To surpass and win against the Fifth Sector I have to give it my all, they don't care about who gets hurt to keep their status-

-So why should I? If I'm the only one in this situation being careful and mindful of everyone I'll never win. and get soccer back.

This kid isn't the emperor of the Fifth Sector, he isn't a really big boss or...what was the name... oh yeah investor.

But he's trying to slow me down just because he feels like going outside.

He's trying to stop me, I'm just trying to advance in my way...but he's...He's just-

" -In my way"

Hm, I guess my 'talking out loud' habit isn't getting any better.

"What?"

"You're in my way, and you're annoying me"

He holds me with more force, I push him away but he quickly returns to the same position.

"Wh-what are you saying Tenma...you don't talk like this why are you-"

"You don't know how I talk first of all-"

I stand up and push him again, this time he finally walks away from me until he hits a wall. I can feel I'm still shaking, but I can feel my own anger even more.

"You don't know me at all, I'm not going to sit here while you make me feel cornered and weak, I have better things to do"

I take the pills from his hands and put them in my pocket.

"And don't even try to follow me, I won't hesitate to send you straight into emergency care if I need to"

"T-Tenma..."

I walk away and exit the place.

That wasn't good, It was terrible actually, I still feel like vomiting and I'm shaking.

There's a small part of myself telling me It wasn't enough, even tho I felt like a horrible person.

I take two pills and I pop them in my mouth, I bite them and swallow them without the need for water.

Looking up to the sky, there are just a few clouds in it, however, they are gigantic.

What if they fell from the sky one day? I know they would feel like mist and that's all, but what if they were heavy and could crush you, would I get crushed

because of how distracted I was with them? I feel like I would.

I turn my head to the cars in the parking lot, in one of the mirrors I can see Amemiya exiting the hospital and looking around.

In an attempt to ignore him, I keep walking.

I crash against someone.

"T-Tsurugi, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going-"

"Why are you shaking"

"W-Well, I was talking with Amemiya, the orange-haired kid from the other day, but then he wouldn't get off of me-"

"WHAT"

"Let me finish-"

We are interrupted 

"TENMA WAIT PLEASE"

I wasn't quick enough, and I honestly didn't make much effort to stop Tsurugi. If he had let me finished he wouldn't be assuming the worst from my words.

Yes, I could have worded that differently, but in my defense, I'm literally on medications right now.

My blue-haired teammate strikes Amemiya across the face with a ball, the latter falling to the ground.

"Leave him alone for good, I'll beat you up"

He walks back to me.

"Are you okay Tenma? Did he hurt you at all? what exactly did he-"

"It's nothing really, let's just leave this place stresses me out"

"Sure, any place you want to go?"

"...actually..."

_(Narrator P.O.V)_

"Jigsaw can you hurry up? look not even Akane is as slow as you-"

"Shut up already Hayaki, I don't even like concerts anyway"

0kay, as the narrator I'll set the scene: Hayaki, Akane, and Jigu Sawako are going to a certain charity concert downtown.

Currently, they are in front of a supermarket grabbing snacks as fast as they can, multiple people are doing the same since the food sold at the concert is really

expansive and honestly not even good, the cashiers look (and are) stressed at the sudden wave of young consumers running around and they are very concerned at

the small amount of them taking profit off the chaos by stealing.

"I think I have the right chips-"

"YES, thank you, Akane, I have the drinks."

As the trio gets closer to the auto-playing stop (thank God Hayaki has a credit card) they spot a group of agitated and familiar boys in yellow and blue jackets panic

around the store.

"I got the gum, now how do we get to the cashiers, because there's like a billion people there-"

"Math isn't your strong suit is it-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY-"

"STOP TELLING TO SHUT UP-"

"You two are insufferable, right Hamano "

"Let's not get involved Hayami"

Akane waves her hand and get's their attention.

"Hey! pay with us guys"

The four of them practically sprint to the girls, they all pay together and get going quickly.

"Thanks for that girls"

"No problem four eyes, how come _Aussie repair miracle_ isn't with you guys?"

"...You mean Shindou don't you-"

"HAHAHAHAHA- do-do you just call him different shampoo's names every time? hahaha, that's awesome-"

"YES I DO, finally someone with a sense of humor, I like you already smurf head-"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME-"

"HAHAHAHA"

"SHUT UP KIRINO"

The group starts walking to the concert place.

It's held close to the river, some of the kids who went obligated with their family are playing soccer in the field nearby it. It's full of plastic chairs and the scenario

seems a bit cheap but effective at least, there are some instruments on the stage but not band members yet.

"Hey, Hayaki-"

"Yes, Akane?"

"Who are we looking for exactly?"

"Looking for? well we've come to watch Neiro play so I guess her"

"...Are we not investigating right now?"

"Not really, Jigsaw just wanted to see her girlfriend but didn't want to come alone-"

"WHY AM I HERE THEN"

"To hang out?"

"with you?-"

The conversation is interrupted by Kirino.

"Hey, can someone call Shindou? he isn't responding to my calls"

"Dude just stop calling him" added the blue-haired one "he's being rude anyway"

Hayaki looks at him.

"How come? he responded to Tenma quite quickly the other day-"

"He's an ass, Who doesn't respond to their partner for weeks?"

"Everyone goes through this stop exaggerating-"

For the first time, Sawako joins in the conversation while they are looking for some chairs to sit it.

"Not really, communication is key in a relationship, he is being rude to you"

They finally sit down, Kirino looking at his phone sadly, the rest except the light blue-haired guy start talking about other stuff, he stays looking at Kirino with

concern.

After a bit, Hayaki sees two people from afar.

"OY, TENMAAAAA" she completely ignores Tsurugi.

They come closer to the group and sit with them.

"Hey, guys, what's going on here?"

"We're going to watch the concert"

"By the way, do you know anyone named 'Neiro Kotomi'? I need to talk with her"

Jigsaw looks at him up and down.

"That's my girl, she plays tonight so I can help you talk with her later, but I'm staying"

"-Um, sure no problem, I'm Tenma by the way"

"Call me Sawako"

"You can call her Jigsaw too!"

"No he can't and you should stop too"

"Why?"

"IT'S DUMB-"

"IT ISN'T"

They are interrupted by the sound of a drum playing, the band is already on stage and being cheered by some old people.

"GET IT NEIROOOO"

And Sawako of course.

While the music plays, Kirino notices that Tenma sat next to him (since he didn't even notice he was there) 

"Hey Tenma"

"Yes, Kirino?"

"Can you call Shindou for me? I don't have any service left"

"Uh, sure"

_(Tenma's P.O.V)_

I get my phone out and typed the captain's number. Tsurugi, Kirino, and Kuruma pay me close attention while the rest ignore the situation.

Kirino seems sad, and so is Kuruma.

If the team is distracted they'll have a problem winning, and starting over isn't something we can afford, we have to use the momentum we have now.

And also...because they are my friends and I don't want them to fight...maybe that should be reason number one instead...

It rings once.

It rings twice.

"Hey Tenma, how are you?"

Kirino's face drops, while Kuruma's shows anger. They look closer than the last time I saw them actually.

"Good captain, erm are you going to the concert near the river?"

"I wasn't really planning on going, do you want me to come thought?"

I look to Kirino. He looks back at me and nods now looking more angry than sad.

It seems they really need to talk things out.

"Yes, I think I saw some of the team members around here too by the way"

"I know, I heard them talk about going the other day, let's try to not meet them"

I didn't like that, and neither did anyone listening to the conversation.

Having our captain distancing himself from the team isn't a good thing at all.

"Uh? why is that, Captian?"

"We-Well, I'm having a difficult time with Kirino and It would be weird I guess"

"Oh, sure, I'll meet you near the field"

"I'll be there in 10 minutes"

I hang up, an uncomfortable silence is broken by Kuruma.

"dIfFicUlT tImE, really?? he's literally ignoring you-"

"Calm down Kuruma"

"No I'm not claiming down, did you see how FAST he replied to Tenma? he sounded short-breathed too he probably ran to his phone"

"Stop-"

"I mean is he serious? he's dating you not Tenma"

Dating? Do we have couples in the team?

That always brings drama, this isn't good at all.

Just like any fight between a couple, there are two sides, and I have to pick them carefully.

On one hand, Shindou has a lot of resources, but Kirino is definitely going to have most of the team on his side.

...Wait...I-i don't have to choose sides-who said there are even sides now?...

I'm thirsty...I can feel myself start to tremble...I need my pills.

"Let's all go meet him, that way you two can talk thing out"

We start to stand up, Kuruma turns to me

"Tenma, Do you like Shindou? In an 'i would date him' way?"

"NO, not at all"

"Good to know, let's go get this son of a-"

"Kuruma"

"Okay okay sorry"

Hayaki and Akane decide to join us since the other two boys are talking to each other and Jigsaw doesn't seem to care about the situation at all.

We walk to the field, Kirino looks fired up and it doesn't help to have Kuruma telling him to slap his boyfriend or he'll do it. After Tenma I into the girls to

what's happening Tsurugi starts talking to me.

"So, you don't like Shindou at all?"

"Not really, why did they think I did anyway?"

"Well, he seems very fond of you and mentions your name at least twice each practice. "Let's do it for Tenma" or "What would Tenma think". It gets annoying quickly"

"Really? I had no idea..."

"...Do you like anyone, since we're talking about it, I don't really care anyway-"

I can't help but laugh a bit, He seems so nervous, his ears are slowly turning red and everything!

"Slow down Tsurugi your talking really fast"

"O-Oi don't laugh at me"

"Pffff, I'm sorry, I-It's just you seemed so calm and collected at first It's fun to see you nervous"

"Nervous about what?? W-we are simply talking"

Kirino interrupts us, he tells me to stand in front of a tree while the rest hide nearby, while the boys are searching for a nearby but nor obvious place I stand with the

girls and pop a pill in my mouth.

"We'll just stay with you, it would be weird if you were alone"

"Good idea Hayaki, but please don't say any mean comments he'll have enough with Kirino"

"Neiro is going to love this drama, you could ask her for one back you know"

"I think I will actually-"

I catch from the corner of my eye how Akane is staring at me wide-eyed, I decide to question it.

"Are you okay Akane?"

"...what...what did you just eat, Tenma?"

"Eat? Akane dear those were his pills-"

"Hayaki don't-"

"I thought I told you about them-"

"Please don't tell her"

Akane looks at me and Hayaki is concerned, I can't have everyone knowing about them. I guess I'll need to talk with Hayaki privately about this.

"Tenma!"

There he is, Shindou's been dropped off by one of his cars (he has like 6, counted them myself) and is skipping in-out direction while I wave at him to let him know 

I saw him. He's dressed quite well for a charity concert in my opinion, not that it matters anyway.

"Pfff, Is he cinderella or something?"

"Hayaki, what did I just tell you"

"Damn fine, you sure get mad easily Tenma"

"I'm not mad, just slightly annoyed"

"Do anything it takes to get him to admit he's wronging the pretty boy by the way"

"What do you mean"

"Figure it out, we need to make him mad so they break up"

"and why would we do that?"

"I like that use of 'we'. He'll be easier to get things from if he feels bad and you comfort him"

"That's awful Hayaki"

"But necessary, I'll go tell the guys to come, They went a bit far so we'll be back in a minute, lets go Akane"

While they leave to get them, Shindou gets to where I am, stupidly smiling and catching his breath for a second before speaking.

He looks so happy...does he even care about Kirino? he looked hurt about the situation...

"Hey, I think I got here even before the 10-minute mark"

"Yeah, you were like 3 minutes early, guess your car is pretty fast"

I get closer to him pretending I'm watching the car, while don't get my eyes from him.

"You like it? We could go for a ride later and watch a movie instead of this, I asked my butler to wait for us anyway"

"Hm, you already planned to invite me?"

"You want me to invite you? I mean I have no problem doing so"

"Isn't it weird to watch a movie alone with me tho? I thought you were dating Kirino..."

"It's just watching a movie Tenma, if it makes you uncomfortable we can just not tell him"

"That would be hiding something from him, do you do that often?"

"I guess, You can't expect us to tell each other everything...plus we have don't have something too serious"

I get even closer to him, I can literally see the matching rings they got together, what a bad liar.

"Is that so... Do you guys even talk often?"

"I try to, but he can be very clingy you know?"

"Are you guys going to break up soon or something? you don't sound happy talking about him"

"W-well, I don't know, why do you ask that, Tenma?"

"No reason, I kinda thought that smart people like you both would have no problems or doubts"

"I mean...we aren't the perfect couple"

...Okay...He's making my blood boil... That isn't good.

He's falling for this so easily, Isn't he suspicious of how I'm acting?

...Why would he be? I'm just his teammate, there's no reason I would act with a plan in mind.

But...If he's willing to hide something from him, he surely would do that to me if necessary...

I think I've chosen a side then.

"Oh, We definitely aren't"

Kirino and the others are back, Sawako and an oranged-haired girl in ponytails who I assume are Neiro with them.

"K-Kirino"

"Are you serious Takuto? you try to talk to me often?"

"C-Can we talk somewhere else?"

"Why? because Tenma is here? he already knows this situation you and I have anyway"

"It's not that-"

"What or who is it then? why do you ignore me then? why Shindou? I thought about it for a while now, and I've come to the conclusion that I'm doing everything I

can to maintain this relationship while you don't stop talking about Tenma, and you know what? I deserve someone who gives me attention and actually makes an

effort for me. Was I really not a serious thing' every time you said you loved me? Have you always been a liar like now?"

The brunette starts walking backward while Kirino follows him expecting an answer, I feel someone grab my shoulder.

I look back and see It's Hayaki and Neiro.

"Good job there Tenma, she's your reward"

"Why?"

"I know who ran you over"

"Great, who is he and how can I talk to him"

"Wow, I expected more of a shocked reaction, maybe a thank you for me?"

"Thanks, Hayaki"

"That's better"

"Anyway, apparently his boss's been paying him and all of his employers really badly for years now, so he had to resort to a very sketchy job to pay his bills. That

the job was driving very fast in circles in a specific street with the car's light off after like an hour he called who gave him the job to ask him what even was the

purpose of this.

That's when he hit you, which seemed intentional for the job. But he seemed nice tho, I'm sure he really didn't know hitting you was the job"

"...Why did he tell you all of this?"

" I got him drunk and said I was a physiology student in training and that he seemed distressed and to 'let me help him, the usual to get information"

I look at her and Hayaki, I look back and forth between them while remembering all of the people I've met lately.

A drugged and clingy black-mailer, the kid who got me into these stupid pills and drugged the other kid, this girl couple who I don't even know helping me get

info and will definitely want something in return...

And then there's this blonde purple-flower-wearing girl named Hayaki...

WHAT ARE THESE PEOPLE EVEN?

"Demons, all of you"

I really should stop talking out loud.

"We know, and welcome to the family Mr.'couple splitter'"

"Hey, that was your idea"

"Did you question it much thought?"

"O MY GOD"

We turn around to see Neiro pointing to Shindou's butler, who just stepped out of the car to see what was going on with him.

"That's him, That's the guy I just told you about"

"Did you have to scream?"

"Sorry, my bad"

We ran to him before Shindou and Kirino get there or even close, my back started hurting after some seconds so we stopped and just walked there. He looked

terrified and definitely recognized me.

Hm...I'm not saying I like it obviously, but I'll choose people to be terrified of seeing me over pitying me any time.

...Is that a weird thing to think? I guess It is...

"Hey, remember me?"

"Ye-Yes kid, and you don't understand how sorry I am-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever, why didn't you just get a different job?"

He looked stunned at both my question and my attitude

"Well, I'm in a contract, and my master can lower my pay if his company is going badly"

"...ONLY if his company is going badly?"

"Well, yeah that's the only reason he can lower our pay for, even though he went too low this time..."

Something clicked in my head.

This guy...works for Shindou's dad...

And we know he's investing and gambling on sports...

What if...He's losing money because of it? If that's the case...

"If we can prove he lowered the pay for another reason, what would happen?"

"We could demand better pay or even sue him for it, of course. Is that the case?"

"We don't have all the paperwork yet, but I think he's losing money gambling"

"REALLY? young man, those are serious accusations, are you sure?"

Neiro butts in.

"If it's true, It would get a lot of media attention, that family is always on everyone's mouth"

I stop in my tracks for a moment.

Think Tenma, what are you doing right now? and most importantly, what are the consequences?

If I tell him, and he tells the other butlers we may get some rumors going around. If we do, maybe we'll get more people investigating the family and finding out the

gambling thing. Then, since if we talk first they'll probably listen, that's when we all come at them with everything we've got, everyone affected will say what

happened to them, probably on some kind of program or event.

It would be all or nothing, we need to have everything prepared for that moment.

No one would follow them then, Fifth Sector would fall.

Did...Did I just come out with an actual plan? I'm kinda impressed with myself...Hm...This is nice actually.

"It's completely true, He is one of many who are gambling in sports, including but not only soccer, he lowered all of his employers pays because he was losing

money in it, and I would like you to spread the word"

I look at both of them, Then I look behind me and see Hayaki, Sawako, and Akane standing there too staring at me.

I take a deep breath and walk a bit away from them so I can look at all of them at once.

This is it.

"I want ALL of us to spread this, If we actually need more paperwork we'll eventually get it anyway"

"Wait"

Sawako interrupts me.

"I see what you're implying Tenma, if a lot of people hear about it they'll investigate it by themselves. We would have people all around Inazuma doing the work for

us, and I'm sure other investors would eventually come out on accident. Damnit, dude, we're getting this done using the court of public opinion aren't we?"

"The what? Jigsaw please translate what you just said to me-"

"I said, we're taking them all down by gossiping our way through them"

"Gossiping? That's my specialty babe, I'm filming a video for youtube tonight, by the way, follow me on my channel Tenma-"

"Maybe later"

"I'll post it on my Tumblr Honey"

"Eww it's so weird hearing you say that Jigsaw, anyway I'll take care of the mouth-to-mouth method in school"

"I'll be sure to tell my coworkers all of this."

"Thank you, to all of you"

I'm taking Fifth Sector down. I'm doing It and I now.

So why am I shaking again?

"Hey, are you okay Tenma?"

Tsurugi approaches me concerned, I don't mind that usually annoying expression on him for some reason.

"I'm fine, could you walk me home? I'm really tired"

"No problem"

"Could you help me get to school tomorrow too? If it isn't too much to ask-"

"It isn't" that was quick "I'll come to get you"

We walk in silence for some minutes, at my door I hug him to say my goodbyes and notice his ears turning red.

I walk in and hope to not make much noise, I get into bed quickly after changing and stare at the ceiling.

Free soccer, here I come

**Author's Note:**

> Matsukaze Tenma=Arion Sherwin, Hayaki Moriko=Harriet Tuman (a playable game character), Shindou Takuto=Ricardo Di Rigo, Nishizono Shinsuke= JP, Kuruma Norihito =Michael Ballzack, Fuyuka=Camelia Travis, Kirino=Gabi. Yamana Akane=Rosie Redd, Kino Aki = Sílvia Woods (Tenma's aunt),


End file.
